This invention relates to a novel catalyst and to its use in an improved process for the oxidation of certain aliphatic and alicyclic hydrocarbons to form the corresponding hydroperoxides, aldehydes, ketones, acids and the like. More particularly, this invention relates to the use of a novel copper polyphthalocyanine catalyst to improve the oxidation rate of aliphatic and alicyclic compounds to form a variety of oxidation products. The terms "aliphatic" and "alicyclic" as used herein, include both saturated and unsaturated non-aromatic hydrocarbons.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,954,405 teaches the use of copper phthalocyanines as catalysts in the oxidation of substituted aromatics to form the corresponding hydroperoxides. This reference does not, however, teach or suggest the use of copper polyphthalocyanines as oxidation catalysts for aliphatic or alicyclic compounds.